warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sky Rulers/Roleplay
Here you can hunt, battle, and train with your Sky Rulers dragons! In The Breezing Clouds... Draco dived down into his cloud den. His Silver scales reflected the sun as he landed. He shook his head, his sharp horns gleaming. He planned on finding that Hydra cat thing and killing her once and for all!SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:35, May 3, 2012 (UTC) (Breezing clouds?) I saw my mate, Draco, swoop down from the sky. "What's wrong?" I asked him. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:47, May 3, 2012 (UTC) "Its that foul hydra dragon! She still lives1" snarled Draco. He folded his wings and spit a fire ball into the clouds, watching them seperate, and then join together again.----Igniteous snorted. "She's been dead, but her sould lives." she growled.----Ceral flicked her tail. "whatever." she growled.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:51, May 3, 2012 (UTC) "I don't understand," I said. "Why do you hate her so much?" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:53, May 3, 2012 (UTC) "Hydras like her love to kill dragons. She says she doesn't, but i don't belive her! I saw her kill once, and i won't let it happen again!" muttered Draco.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:55, May 3, 2012 (UTC) "Last time I checked, Hydras are dragons too" I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:58, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Draco snorted. "They murdered my family. Hydras are the bad dragons." roared Draco.----Igniteous snorted. "So? Well, i'm gong hunting for sheep." muttered Igniteous. She flew off.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:02, May 3, 2012 (UTC) "There is no such thing as bad," I told him. "It's just your piont of veiw. For example, humans don't like it when we eat their sheep, but we see nothing wrong with it." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:05, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Ceral narrowed her eyes. "But dragons destryoing other dragons? That hasn't happened over 1000 years! Its part of the dragon code not to destroy others!" growled Ceral.----Fafnir opened his eyes and sighed.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:08, May 3, 2012 (UTC) "I wouldn't call that true," I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:13, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Ceral snorted. 'I'm over a thousand! (dragons live to be very old.) I saw the wars and how the ancient dragons ended it!" snarled Ceral.---- Fafnir whimpered. He hated fighting, escpecily when it was over dragons guessing his element. He was the only one that knew he was a magic dragon.... Igniteous caught four sheep. It was hard, for a wyvern.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:17, May 3, 2012 (UTC) "Then how do you explane why I am the last of my kind in existance? How do you explane why I saw my parent's lives get stripped away by another dragon's claws?" I questioned.☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:20, May 3, 2012 (UTC) (This is getting boring...) Draco curled his tail around his mate. "I didn't want to tell you this to worry you, but the hydras............They can take form of other dragons." murmured Draco. He didn't want to worry his mate about it.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:24, May 3, 2012 (UTC) (I know...) "I am aware of that," I said. "But why does that matter in this converstation?" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:26, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Draco shook his head. "You won't understand. You weren't there when they slaughtered everyone of the Air clan dragons, except me." growled Draco. He launched himself into the air, taking flight. He dove down and caught a dove. He screeched as a human net fell over him.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:29, May 3, 2012 (UTC) "Draco!" I called. I swiftly took flight and raced after him.☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:35, May 3, 2012 (UTC) (Do you think the people alive on the RP should be from our time, or...) (Past) Draco struggled in the net.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:47, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Thats what I thought :) So it's like the Middle Ages, right?) I bit the human net. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:52, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Twilight shivered with fear. Humans had entered the dragon world? (Is it ok if we use this cause i like it. :3) She pulled her 7 eggs closer. Where is Drayden?! ''she thought. ''What if he's been captured by humans?! -Mossnose... who is working on a siggie... X3 (I though we shared the same world. It makes it much simpler because the RP's need to incorperate Silver's Idea as well) (Rosa Luna) I let out a yawn and spead my wings. I heard a loud scream... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:50, May 5, 2012 (UTC) (That's fine with me. X3 It's just my character thinks that humans are evil and she thought that they would never find her cause a person who wanted big cash wanted to prove dragons were real. ;3) Twilight was about to go help Draco when she looked back at her eggs. She remebered when she was told how her parents and her siblings had died...the screams of her kind, the element dragons... (I just totally made that up. :3 The other dragons who control one element think the element dragons are cursed because they have mixed blood.)The angry cries of the dragons of one element... the blood of the she-dragon who had tried to rescue her and her brother... Twilight felt mixed emotions run through her heart. I can't leave Draco...but I can't leave my eggs,either. '' I sliced open the human net. "Hurry!" I told my mate. ''☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path 01:01, May 5, 2012 (UTC)'' Draco was shot with arrows, and fell. He let outa cry. "Run!" he cried.----Fafnir heard Draco. He felt anger rush through him. He flashed down to the ground, and froze every human. "Come on!" he growled.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:05, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Twilight heard her mate and her brother enter the den and grab the eggs. "Come on, we have to take you where you'll be safe. Fafnir has already distracted the humans." Eclipse growled. Twilight looked at the little dragon. Could he keep the humans away? "Be safe, Fafnir!" I raced down after him. "Good job," I told the hatchling as I breathed blue flames at the humans. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:14, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Fafnir made the rest of the humans vanish. He smiled and made Draco levatate to their home. He flew up there and examined Draco.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:15, May 5, 2012 (UTC) "Fafnir," I said. "You faught bravely out there." I paused. "But what are you, really?" I asked.☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:17, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Fafnir shuffled his talons as he looked at Hytna. "I'm the son of Malitern, the magic dragon, and the son of Hytna. So i'm a magic dragon." muttered Fafnir.----Hytna lashedh er tial. "That was a secret, my son. But it was a secret that can never be kept." murmured Hytna.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:21, May 5, 2012 (UTC) "Secrets are never kept forever." Twilight replied. "You know, Twilight and Eclipse, I don't know where you two came from either." Drayden looked at siblings. "Yes," I said. "Where are you from?" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:28, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Hytna stepped forward. "The tribe of glistening moons." roared Hytna. "We ran away because the tribe was turning on one and other." growled Fafnir.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:35, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Well..." Eclipse started. "Our parents were element dragons." The looks of the shocked dragons around her made Twilight feel uncomfertable in her skin. "We were told this by a survivor from the attack. Sinced it is believed element dragons are cursed, the dragons of the elements came to wipe us out, once and for all." Twilight sighed. "Our parents were killed, along with our siblings. A she-dragon rescued us by putting us into an eagle nest, but she was found and killed. I fell out of the nest soon after I hatched, and that's when you guys found me." Eclipse stated. "I was raised by the mother eagle. She told us stories about "Beautiful winged creatures who are strong and brave and care for the weak." Once I was old enough to fly, I went to search for... dragons..." Twilight breathed Ceral yawned and sunned herself. Draco pulled out the rest of the arrows on him.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:39, May 5, 2012 (UTC) (Don't edit yet!!) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:41, May 5, 2012 (UTC) I nodded. "But what I don't understand is why you act like you are so different. Many dragons are mixed breeds or have no idea where they came from." I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:44, May 5, 2012 (UTC) "Yes, but that is the problem with dragons these days. Judging other dragons because of their bloodlines. That's the very reason why our kind was killed. But most dragons have only one element to focuse on, and they have parents to raise them, and siblings to play with, they know their family. But apparently dragons are becoming mixed these days, not being pure like most dragons want them to be. My kind was too weak to fend for themselves.There are more dragons abandoning their eggs because they are too selfish to raise them. The world is a cruel, cruel place..." Twilight felt a tear slide down her cheek. "I was always the oddball. The dork. The idiot. Stupid because I didn't know how to be an eagle. And to think... this all happened because my kind wasn't... pure... Drayden pressed against his mate. "It wasn't your kind's fault..." "Yes it was! We weren't pure enough!" Twilight sobbed. (I'm going to add a religion now...)"None of us are really pure," I said. "Only the Great One is, but He knows what is best." I sighed. "Apparently, most of us has had the same, tragic past." Tears began to fill me eyes, but I did not let them fall. "But be thankful that you have at least one of your kind left," I said, choking back my tears and sadness. I noticed the she-dragon was cying. "Cheer up," I said. "Nothing is your fault, and don't you dare ever call yourself stupid again." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:14, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Twilight sniffed. The she-dragon was right. "I always got the worst of punishments when I did something wrong. My early life was terrible. But now..." Twilight looked at the dragons around her. "I couldn't thank the Sky Rulers enough. My life is wonderful here." Twilight started toward her den, then turned around. "My eggs are almost ready to hatch." she said. "I can only hope the Great One will do what is best for my hatchlings. They have a long and big future ahead of them." Twilight adjusted the eggs in the nest and curled protectively around them, her eyelids heavy... (I have to leave now so i'll come back tomorrow. X3) I nodded. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 12:39, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Clarus Astrum) I flew full speed at at a cloud and felt damp mist surround her. Even though she was a full-wing she acted like a little hatchling. Prickl ar 14:32, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan